Ponyboy's Confusing Dream
by MaybeEventually
Summary: Ponyboy has a reaccuring dream about one of his friends, but he doesn't understand what it's supposed to mean. The R is actually just in the last chapter.
1. Ponyboy's dream

Disclaimer: obviously I own nothing. Even the plot most likely aint mine. I always get my ideas off tv or books, without realizing it.  
  
Author note: I've never done this before. You know, write a fan fic story thingy so please no flames, my very small ego would be utterly crushed.  
  
p.s I suck with punctuation.  
  
I had another dream about him last night. It wasn't surprising since I've had the same dream about him for almost 2 weeks.  
It was a strange dream. A very strange dream.

Well not so much strange? More just...I dunno. Confusing. Yeah, that's the word I'll use for this particular dream.  
  
I don't know why it started happening. I don't even understand what it's supposed to mean. But it always starts and ends the same way.  
  
I'll explain the dream...  
  
It's dark. Not dark. Black. Everything is just black. But out in the distance a light begins to shine. I walk towards it and the light becomes brighter. I begin to see what it is the light has made a spotlight on.  
  
It's the fountain. The fountain in the park. The fountain normally in reality looks very old. It is a greeny-aqua colour and has weedy vines growing around it. The water looks thick with green muck covering the top, and it's a breeding ground for mosquitos. So bugs usually hang around there.  
  
But in my dream the fountain looks brand new. Like when it was first built back when I was only 4. It's a marble blue colour and there are no bugs or vines. It has a sort of sparkle to it which makes it seem even more beautiful compared to the night background that was becoming more distinct as I got closer.  
  
I sat down on the edge of the fountain. The black disappeared. I was in the park. Everything still looked old like it was in real life. Except of course the fountain. 

I look at the water and it's a clear blue colour and sparkled like the rest of the fountain. I had no reflection. I felt empty. Like something was missing- which something obviously was since I had no reflection.  
  
"Ponyboy?"  
  
It was him. Right on schedule like always in my dream. He always just seemed to pop out of nowhere.  
  
He was wearing a blue t-shirt. Which is strange since in real life he doesn't even own a blue t-shirt.  
  
He walked slowly towards me. His eye looked a faded purple colour. I guessed that his eye was recovering from a nasty punch.  
  
He sat down beside me, looking at the ground. I wished he would look at me. He said nothing. He had something on his mind.  
  
"Please say something." I asked.  
  
He looked at me. I felt my stomach tighten. He stared deeply into my eyes as if he was searching for something.  
  
I noticed his once blue t-shirt was turning purple, then to pink.  
  
He parted his lips as if to speak.  
  
Then a cold wind came and he stopped. He looked back down.  
  
I sighed and looked away. I wanted to speak. But I couldn't. I wanted to tell him something. But something always stopped me.  
  
I noticed behind the creaky old swings that there was a peach tree. There is no peach tree in the park so that's what makes my dream even more confusing.  
  
The peaches looked so delicious. Like they were just waiting for me to go up to them and eat them.  
  
"Pony...I..." His hand rested on top of mine.  
  
I looked at his hand shocked then up at him. He was stammering. He stopped again and just stared at his hand on mine. I wasn't sure if he had done it on purpose or not, or if for another reason.  
  
He began to sparkle like the fountain did. I looked down at the water. My reflection was back. But it smiled at me, blushed, then looked over at him.  
  
I looked at him also. "God, why is this so hard to say!" He said frustratingly, taking his hand off mine, and hitting his forehead.  
  
My hand became cold. I felt sad.  
  
"Pony...I," he began.  
  
But before he could finish what he was going to say (which I think he was going to this time), I leaned in quickly and pressed my lips against his.  
  
That's it. That's when I wake up.  
  
I layed down on my bed and put my hands behind my head. After I have that dream I usually stare up at my plain ordinary white roof trying to figure what the dream means till Soda or Darry come in to wake me.  
  
"Ponyboy?"  
  
Then he came into my room. The boy who has been starring in my dreams for the past 2 weeks.  
  
Johnny Cade.  
  
That's it. I dunno if I'll write another chapter. Depends if someone asks me to...HINT HINT!!!!!!!!!!!  
I tried making this confusing like dreams actually are (well mine anyway) but not TOO confusing, just enough to get the point across.


	2. The blue tshirt

Here's chapter 2 for those people who reviewed. Thank you sooooooooooooo much for reviewing!!!!!!! My self-esteem has gone through the roof lol.  
  
I sat up in my bed trying not to make it seem to obvious that he had been on my mind just then.  
  
"Oh, hey Johnnycake. What are you doing here? It's 7:30 and we've got school today?"  
  
He sat down on the end of the bed and shrugged.  
  
"I had the strangest dream last night, man. I really need to talk to someone about it."  
  
I felt my heart sink into my stomach. Was it possible he was having the exact same dream as me?! Maybe we could help each other figure it out.  
  
"What happened?" I asked casually.  
  
"I dreamt I had a little sister! And all this stuff. Man it was trippy."  
  
I felt disappointed he hadn't dreamt the same thing as me.  
  
But I smiled and laughed lightly.  
  
Soda soon strutted in.  
  
"Oh, hey Johnny, I didn't know you were here."  
  
Johnny looked up at him.  
  
Sodapop looked over at me and threw me a a blue t-shirt.  
  
"What's this for?" I asked.  
  
"Eer..." He scratched his head looking sort of worried.  
  
"What did you do?!" I panicked.  
  
He chuckled, but in a guilty sort of way. "I did the washing and well Steve came over, and I forgot about it... Long story short-I shrunk all our clothes."  
  
My eyes widened.  
  
"I found this at the bottom of Darry's closet. I guess you're gonna have to rough it."  
  
I held it up against me and groaned.  
  
Oh man, blue so wasn't my colour.  
  
Soda left before I could complain.  
  
I groaned again.  
  
Johnny tilted his head, "aint so bad."  
  
"Are you kidding?" I sighed frustratingly.  
  
He was quiet for a moment, then spoke. "Why don't I wear that, and you can wear mine. We're practically the same size anyway?"  
  
He was wearing his usual black t-shirt.  
  
I always loved that top. It looked great on him.  
  
"I dunno Johnny..."  
  
"Come on, I don't mind." He did that cute little smile of his.  
Cute?! What am I saying?!  
  
"Fine," I sighed.  
  
He took off his jeans jacket while I took off Soda's unusually large shirt that I wear to bed sometimes.  
  
He hadn't taken off his t-shirt yet. He looked caught up in a daze...while staring at me?  
  
"Johnny?" I waved my hand in front of his face.  
  
He seemed to snap back into reality.  
  
He looked at me shocked now.  
  
"Are you gonna give me it?" I asked.  
  
He took it off and practically threw it at me.  
  
He grabbed my t-shirt and put it on. He got up and almost ran for the door.  
  
"Johnny, wait! Where are you going?" I yelled before he could leave.  
  
"I...I...I've just gotta go." He said, not meeting my eyes.  
  
"Are you going to school?" I asked.  
  
He shrugged, "maybe."  
  
Then he left.  
  
But although he was gone, the image of him in that blue t-shirt remained in my mind.  
  
_He was wearing a blue t-shirt. Which is strange since in real life he doesn't even own a blue t-shirt._  
  
Was this a connection to my dream? Maybe my dream is trying to tell me something? Maybe it's telling me the future! Naw, that's silly. The fountain is old and in my dream it was new. Besides in my dream I have no reflection at the start.  
  
And I could never kiss Johnny! He's a boy! And my bestfriend! Besides he would probably kill me or never want to speak to me again if I did kiss him.  
  
Was him wearing a blue t-shirt just a coincidence? Most likely.  
  
Yay I updated!! It's about 12:00 at night and im tired (im gonna blame that for why this chapter sucks). But...then again the first one I wrote was at 2:30 in the morning so I dunno lol.


	3. The pink tshirt

Chappie 3 now. Originally when I wrote the first chapter I had noooo idea what I would write for the second chapter. I came up with the idea to just link stuff to it the next day, so it was damn hard to think of stuff to match the dream.... like that dang peach tree!! I still haven't come up for one for that but I'm gettin' to it.  
  
And sorry the 2nd chapter sucked. I had rushed it cause I was meant to be in bed and I had school the next day. Sooo anyways heres the story. Hopefully its better this time.  
  
And 2nd chapter was stupid lol. What's the chances of Sodapop washing ALL of ponyboy's clothes?! Lol damn im an idiot. But I couldn't think of any other reason why Johnny would wear a blue shirt?  
  
5  
4  
3  
2  
1  
  
Darry gave me a lift to school that morning after breakfast. I hoped I would see Johnny there.  
  
He didn't go to school much and I worried about him. I know he has trouble but what if he drops out or gets kicked out? And he's not qualified to do anything? So then he never gets a job, and ends up in the streets?!  
  
Naw, I doubt it. I wouldn't let that happen to him.  
  
In Biology today I noticed the soc girl I liked (the girl who looks real good in yellow). But a soc guy had his arm around her and was constantly kissing her neck. I think It was pretty obvious they were dating.  
  
I was so bummed out. I felt so empty and alone. It was a crushing feeling. Man I felt lousy.  
  
But it seemed like there were couples everywhere today. Was their love in the air? DID EVERYONE HAVE SOMEONE BUT ME?!!?  
  
I wasn't jealous...Just lonely.  
  
Everyone looked so happy and in love. I wish I had someone to just do those little things that couples do. Like hold hands, or stare into each others eyes, or other stuff...  
  
I felt relieved to see Johnny. Even more relieved when he was with no one. Me and him were probably the only guys in school who didn't have a girlfriend today.  
  
Johnny hadn't noticed the unusually large amount of couples.  
  
He sat with me in the cafeteria.  
  
We didn't say much. We rarely talked sometimes, but we didn't need to because we understood each other.  
  
Except this time? I had no idea what was going in his head.  
  
He looked bothered and worried. And hadn't met my eyes once.  
  
"Johnny is something wrong?" I asked very concerned.  
  
He had no bruises or any other physical injuries from what I could see?  
  
He stirred around his food with his fork and said nothing.  
  
I didn't want to force him to tell me. But what if something was horribly happening to him? Or he was dieing with some disease!!!!  
  
"You're not dieing are you?!" I said a little louder than I had wanted to.  
  
He looked up at me.  
  
I could feel my face begin to burn with embarrassment on how stupid I was acting. Of course he's not dieing!  
  
He smiled, "naw, Pony, I aint diein'."  
  
"Well that's a relief," I smiled.  
  
He looked down, still with a smile on his face, as he stirred his food around.  
  
You know, he's been acting strange for about 2 weeks now? He's much quieter then usual and he looks like something is constantly bothering him.  
  
"Johnny. I know somethin' is buggin' you. I'm always here if you need someone to talk to?" I smiled.  
  
"Shucks...thanks Pony, but you're not exactly the sort of person I can talk to about this..."  
  
Oh man! Was he doing that thing again where he acts like he's sooo much older then me and because I'm younger I won't understand?  
  
"I don't wanna force you to tell me, but I can handle it whatever it is?"  
  
He sort of chuckled, still staring down at his food, "no...I don't think you could. Besides I'm not even sure about it myself right now."  
  
I sighed and looked down at the table. I didn't feel so hungry anymore. I guess it didn't matter. It's always a mystery what sort of meat the cafeteria dude has served us this time.  
  
"When I'm sure of what it is Ponyboy. I promise I'll tell you."  
  
I looked up smiling at him. His cheeks turned a light shade of pink and he looked down again quickly.  
  
Was he blushing? I've never seen him blush. Aww, he was cute! Shutup Shutup Shutup!!  
  
I felt a hand slap down on my shoulder and I jumped with surprise.  
  
It was just Two-Bit.  
  
"Hey, Johnny 'n' Pony!" He did his famous goofy, lob-sided grin.  
  
I said, "hey, Two-Bit," as he messed up my hair.  
  
"Hey," Johnny said.  
  
Two-Bit looked at us both suspiciously. "What's up with you two?"  
  
"Nothing!!" Johnny snapped.  
  
Me and Two-Bit exchanged confused glances at him.  
  
Johnny got up, "I gotta go...I err...left my hat in my locker!" He hurried off.  
  
Hat?  
  
Two-Bit took his place and began eating his untouched food.  
  
He spoke between mouthfuls, "Johnny owns a hat? Why? He goin' bald or somethin'?" He laughed.  
  
Hey, maybe that was it! Noo...stupid Ponyboy, you obviously saw he had a full head of hair!  
  
"He's just got something on his mind," I shrugged.  
  
A girl walked over. Blonde hair, blue eyes, and way too much makeup.  
  
"Hi," she said in an overly sweet voice that made me want to cringe.  
  
"Pony, this is my new girlfriend..."  
  
"Sorry, I've gotta go. I... have to get my hat too."  
  
I got up quickly and left.  
  
I didn't mean to be so rude. I just didn't want to be stuck with two lovey-touchy-feely-googily-mushy-eyed...you get my point.  
  
I walked down a hallway and saw Johnny up ahead. I called out to him. He stopped and turned around, but just outside the art room when the door opened and the art teacher ran straight into him!  
  
The paints she was carrying flew all over the floor, and some kids walking by snickered instead of offering to help. But her tub of pink paint went all over Johnny's t-shirt.  
  
I ran up to them, "are you guys okay?"  
  
The art teacher looked at Johnny, "oh, I'm so sorry! I'm such a clutz! Here let me help you clean it!"  
  
She took Johnny back into the art room and I followed. He sat on her desk, while she went to grab a cloth and dampen it.  
  
I chuckled at Johnny. He gave me that look which I knew meant "Shutup."  
  
She came back over and passed me the cloth, "I'll be straight back. I have to go and get a mop from the janitor's closet to clean up outside."  
  
She left, closing the door behind her. We were alone in the art classroom.  
  
I looked at him, then his pink covered t-shirt, and stepped forward.  
  
I placed the cloth against his chest. Johnny tensed. Should I be doing this? Maybe he can do it himself. Maybe? He's not 2!!!  
  
But I wanted to this for some reason. I looked up at him again and he was staring down at the cloth. He didn't seem to mind so what the hell.  
  
I stroked the cloth up and down his chest trying to get the paint off.  
  
_I noticed his once blue t-shirt was turning purple, then to pink._  
  
Just another coincidence. That's all it was.  
  
Oh man the t-shirt was getting really wet. I could feel his chest moving up and down with his breathing, and his heart beating rapidly. I wonder if that was because of my touch?  
  
Whoa, was it getting extremely hot in here or was it just me?  
  
I hadn't noticed how close we had gotten. I could practically feel the heat radiating from his body.  
  
"Ponyboy..."  
  
"Yes, Johnny," I said slowly, meeting his eyes.  
  
Those beautiful dark eyes that were so dark they were almost black.  
  
He stared into my eyes, searching for something. I don't know what came over me, but I sort of leaned in...  
  
"Back," the art teacher came in, and I jumped back quickly.  
  
Johnny looked down at his knees.  
  
She looked at Johnny's wet shirt, "it looks to be all cleaned up. You two can leave now. Sorry again for the paint."  
  
Johnny got off the desk and we left.  
  
The bell soon went to go back to class and we said nothing about the close encounter we just had. And I was glad.  
  
5  
4  
3  
2  
1  
  
Fan Fiction doesn't let me do more than 1 space between things so in case you were wonderin' bout the numbers. I TRIED to make it more detailed and made another sort of shirt scene for MrsHoldenCaulfield lol. And I tried a bit more slashiness (if you can even call this whimpy thing slash) for eclipsed. I don't wanna rush into the slash...but this is a pg story so they wont go very far at all. I might make it more slashy if I was more confident. But...right now im still scared bout getting a bad review.  
Also I have a habit of making my characters all have the same personality lol. And my own personality usually rubs off on my main character...Ponyboy. Which explains his excessive paranoia if anyone noticed. But he got real paranoid in the book so it fits!


	4. The peach tree

Yay chapter 4! I'm giving another attempt for detail for MrsHoldenCaulfield. Wow, im tired. It's almost 2 in the morning. I kinda got inspiration from the book with the part where Pony gets jumped, but I tried to make it seem like I took nothing...so it's EXTREMELY crappy.  
  
5  
4  
3  
2  
1  
  
I didn't see Johnny for the rest of the day. Or the next 3 days? I was getting worried since he'd usually come over sooner or later, or I would see him hanging down at the pool hall, or the lot, or just walking along the streets somewhere. He was nowhere. And that could only ever mean one thing... He was at home.  
  
I walked down to his place. It was probably about 8:30 at night. The cold was beginning to settle in and the cool breeze was sending my whole body into small goosebumps.  
  
I was only wearing my navy blue, shirtless t-shirt, and a pair of faded jeans. I should of put on a jacket. I could almost hear Darry in the back of my mind saying, "you never use your head."  
  
It was so quiet it was disturbing. I felt like I was walking down the street of a deserted town, only seeing the stray piece of crumpled up paper fly out of the trash and dance around on the road every now and then. I guess sort of like tumbleweed in those old western movie when there was complete silence, or some tension building dramatic scene about to occur, like a good ol' shoot out.  
  
I was soon passed the lot so I was really close to Johnny's house. But then a heard the rumbling sound of a car engine coming down the street, soon followed by the headlights, then the actual car.  
  
The radio was cranked up so loudly that I felt the rumble of the bass line bounce in my body.  
  
It was a blue Mustang so obviously it was a soc. Unless it was a greaser who had stolen the car. But I don't think they would bring that much attention to themselves by turning up the music so loud. Or be driving so slowly...Maybe it's someone I know because they're pulling up next to me?  
  
They undid the window. Smoke poured out. Nope I didn't know them. And nope they weren't greasers. Seems like the perfect time to make a run for it...  
  
But for some reason I remained still, like a deer caught in headlights.  
  
5 of them got out. A blonde guy wobbled side to side as he walked towards me, "hey, grease!"  
  
I stared at them circling around me. Pictures of when Johnny was beaten up began filling my mind. He was lucky to even be alive. And he was branded forever with that scar on his face, to remind us forever that we had almost lost him.  
  
Oh man, they were all drunk. The smell of liquor was so strong on them I bet I could get drunk off it.  
  
They were all probably 17 or 18, and there was 5 of them! And much bigger then little ol' 14 year old me. What I'm basically trying to see is...THIS IS TOTALLY UNFAIR!!!!!!!!  
  
But I had no way to escape, which was my fault since I practically had a huge sign on my forehead screaming, "jump me".  
  
Oh, why didn't I run? They were cussing me out low and snickering to each other.  
  
I gulped and really began to panick. One yelled grab him, and I was pushed down to the ground.  
  
Everything seemed like a blur. Like it wasn't real. Maybe somehow this was a dream just twisting with reality?  
  
I said the first thing that my mind could get a grip of, "get off!"  
  
One was sitting on my back and it hurt like hell. He held down my wrists so I couldn't thrash around. I gave it a shot but it was hard since I was down on my chest.  
  
They were laughing. Their voices blurred out and for some reason I could hear other things much clearer. Like the sound of a switchblade being flicked out.  
  
I felt the sharp coldness of it held against the back of my neck.  
  
"You know...we could kill him right now and he wouldn't even see it coming."  
  
"Hey, leave the kid alone!"  
  
I didn't recognise the voice. It was sort of slurred.  
  
But the soc's took off running down the street anyway.  
  
I was hauled up to my feet.  
  
"Are you hurt, Pony?"  
  
It was Dally.  
  
"Dally! How did you scare off all the soc's!" I said grinning ear to ear I was so happy I was saved. But although I was happy that they hadn't had a chance to hurt me, I was still shooken up by it, and kind of shaking.  
  
He hadn't noticed though and pulled out a gun.  
  
I jumped back quickly, gasping, "Dally! That's a gun!"  
  
Dally smirked, "no shit, Sherlock." He shrugged, "it's not loaded though. I only use it to scare."  
  
I sighed heavily with relief. He laughed and put it back in his pocket.  
  
"I was headin' down to The Dingo. You wanna come?"  
  
"I was actually gonna go see Johnny."  
  
"He can come too. Lets go get him."  
  
I felt more confident with Dally with me now. This way definitely no one would jump me. Even the soc's knew 'bout Dally's reputation down at the police station.  
  
We walked up Johnny's porch and knocked on the door.  
  
A short woman with long black hair and cold black eyes opened the door. She glared at us, and went to slam the door, but Dally put out his hand and held it open.  
  
"Johnny home?" He asked, full of confidence.  
  
I stayed quiet and looked down at my feet. Johnny's mum scared me to tell the truth. I remember when I used to go to Johnny's house when we were little, his mum would just give me this hurtful glare, as if she could read my mind.  
  
She gave me the creeps.  
  
She screwed up her nose, looking as if she was about to sneeze, then nodded. "He's upstairs in his room."  
  
She opened the door for us. Dally stepped inside and I followed behind. But as I passed his mum leaned into my ear and said in a low voice, "his father will be home in half an hour."  
  
I looked at her nervously and nodded.  
  
She said nothing else and walked away into another room.  
  
That was strange? Was that supposed to be a warning? A warning that I should get out before he comes home? Or maybe it was a warning to get Johnny out of the house?  
  
Dally and me walked up the creaky staircase. I hadn't been inside Johnny's house in so long. But everything seemed so familiar. Like when you watch a movie that you really liked when you were a kid, but haven't seen it since and you annoy everyone by saying all through it, "OH YEAH! I remember that!!"  
  
We opened his door.  
  
He was laying on his bed asleep. He wasn't wearing anything but a pair of jeans...I wanted to remember this sight for the rest of my life. God, im such a perv.  
  
Dally sat on the end of his bed and shook his legs, "Johnny...Johnnycake..."  
  
I closed the door and leaned against the wall.  
  
He looked so peaceful. And he had the cutest little smile on his lips.  
  
He sighed happily.  
  
"He looks like he's having a nice dream," I whispered to Dally, "lets just go. I don't wanna disturb him."  
  
"Ponyboy..." Johnny said.  
  
I looked over at him. Did I wake him up? Or...was he dreaming about me?  
  
"Hey, Johnny," Dally shook him again.  
  
Johnny rolled onto his back and rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Get up," Dally said.  
  
Johnny's eyes snapped open and he sat up quickly. He was breathing heavily.  
  
He sighed with relief when he saw Dally, "oh, its just you. I thought you were my dad."  
  
"He wont be home for another half an hour," I informed him.  
  
Johnny looked over at me. He looked down quickly, "oh, you're here too."  
  
What's that supposed to mean?! Did I do something wrong? Or upset him? Or make him angry? Or did I just take it the wrong way?  
  
"Yeah," I said quietly and quietly sighed.  
  
He ran his hand back through his hair and layed back down.  
  
Man, he was so slim. But I had a slight build to him. God, he looked so irresistible right now.  
  
Him and Dally were talking. I couldn't hear them over my own thoughts. I wished Johnny would put on his t-shirt, or that I could break eye contact from his delicious looking tanned body... I wanted him so badly it was unbearable!!  
  
I couldn't understand what was wrong with me?! It felt like only last week I could look at him as just my friend. Just another guy. But now all I wanted to do was kiss him. I didn't care anymore that he was a boy or my best friend. He was single, I was single...we're perfect for each other!  
  
But would he see it like that? Would he hate me if he knew how I felt for him? Or how badly I wanted to pull him close to me and never let him go?  
  
I looked around uncomfortably, itching to get out of here. His room smelt like...him. It smelled of his sweat, his hair grease, his smelly sneakers, and other things I had no idea what they were.  
  
His window had no curtains? But his bed and various clothes seemed to be the only thing in his room.  
  
Then I saw what his window made direct view at. A peach tree!!!  
  
_I noticed behind the creaky old swings that there was a peach tree. There is no peach tree in the park so that's what makes my dream even more confusing.  
  
_It was so scary! It was the EXACT same! Down to every single peach on its branches!  
  
This dream is going to drive me crazy! What's it supposed to mean?! Johnny wore the blue t-shirt, got pink paint splattered on him, and there's a peach tree outside his window.  
  
Not only did I think all the things were somehow linked to my dream, but for some reason they were all also linked to Johnny?  
  
Was this dream telling me something about Johnny?  
  
"Ponyboy? Ponyboy!!"  
  
I snapped back to reality.  
  
Dally and Johnny were staring at me.  
  
"I've been saying your name for 10 minutes! Do you want to go down to the drive-ins or not?!" Dally was really angry at me. He hated to be ignored. A second later he probably would have started shaking me, or hit me. But Johnny being here was probably the reason why he hadn't touched me.  
  
"Yeah," I nodded.  
  
He stood up and grabbed a t-shirt for Johnny. He threw it over to him and walked past me saying, "lets go."  
  
5  
4  
3  
2  
1  
  
That's it for tonight. Took me like 3 days to write this one. Hopefully it's more detailed and got more of Pony's thoughts. _  
_


	5. The fountain

I'm packed with homework so I'm just gonna end the story in this last chapter. Besides, I felt like writing a new story and I made a promise to myself that if I did write another one that I would finish the original one first (because then otherwise I'd never get around to it). Sorry if It's too short. Like I said, I'm packed with homework and I'm meant to be doing that right now...but I'm not because this is gonna bug me for ages if I don't finish it now.  
p.s I loved the detailed reviews from alex! I love all the other reviews too...but detailed are gooood.  
  
5  
4  
3  
2  
1  
  
Johnny was ignoring me the whole walk to the Dingo.  
  
I was getting fed up with him being so closed off from me!  
  
If there were a problem I would have thought that me being his best friend, he would let me help him sort it out!  
  
God, he was going to such trouble to avoid me. The only reason I'm here was to try and talk to him. Well I guess I'll save him the trouble of avoiding me...  
  
"I'm going home," I said. I hitched my thumbs in my jeans pockets.  
  
Johnny turned around and gave me a hurtful, sort of plea look.  
  
I glared at him and looked away. There was a very interesting ant also walking along the sidewalk, he was carrying a small bread crumb.  
  
"Okay," Dally shrugged and kept walking. He couldn't of cared less. But I guess I'm not that great of company since I always try to get involved with the film, rather than talk all through it.  
  
But Johnny didn't follow. He just stood still.  
  
"Cya," Johnny said, he looked so crushed, so defeated.  
  
But that was maybe how I wanted him to look. God, that was the first thing he's said to me all night besides that hurtful "oh, you're here too."  
  
"Bye," I said and turned around.  
  
I stood still for a moment, hoping for him to try and stop me. But he didn't.  
  
I turned back around, but he was walking after Dally, trying to catch up.  
  
So that was it, was it? I thought we had something? What about the other day in the art room...  
  
Oh, man! That must be it! Why he's been avoiding! The kiss...that almost happened.  
  
Geez, if he's this shook up about it I guess that means he really doesn't have those kind of feelings for me?  
  
God, what was I thinking? Of course he likes girls. Sure he says nothing about them, but he could just be extremely shy...right?  
  
I felt like such an idiot. I wanted to go home. I wanted to cry to Sodapop how I loved Johnny so much, but Johnny doesn't want me and never will. Soda won't discriminate me; he understands everything and is always there for me.

Each step I took felt worthless. I couldn't get my mind off Johnny. I feel so hurt. I wanted love, but I guess I was looking in the wrong direction for it.  
  
He is my best friend, and a guy? Maybe with all those couples the other day, and that girl I like, all being...in love...I was just so desperate to find love myself I turned to the first person I saw?  
  
But then why Johnny?  
  
Because he's nice, and cute, and adorable, and delicious looking.  
  
I was going by the park so I decided to take a short cut through it.  
  
I came into that little playground. There was the fountain. Still old, still mosquito infested.  
  
I sat down on the edge anyway.  
  
God, I was so confused.  
  
That dream...It means something!!  
  
I buried my head in my hands.  
  
I didn't feel like walking again just yet.  
  
My love life was so messed up, I needed to take a break, before anything else can go wrong.  
  
I blame that stupid dream.  
  
Nothing was linked. Why did I think that? Just coincidences.  
  
I sighed and looked into the water of the fountain. I could see the reflection of the stars in the water, which made the fountain look like it sparkled.  
  
I stared at my own reflection. I didn't even recognise myself. Who was that sad loser looking back at me?  
  
Then in the reflection, Johnny appeared.  
  
Was I dreaming?  
  
"Ponyboy?"  
  
I looked up.  
  
There stood Johnny.  
  
I looked around, this so similar to my dream?  
  
He walked slowly towards me and sat down beside me.  
  
He sighed, "I'm sorry."  
  
"About what?" I asked. I knew, but I just wanted him to confirm it. Like when someone says something to you and you hear them but say "what?" anyway.  
  
"For ignoring you. I was just so confused Pony..."  
  
"Confused? What are you confused about?"  
  
He looked down. It was playing over in his mind.  
  
I stared at him. He was so beautiful. I can't be feeling this way for him. It's wrong and he doesn't feel the same way.  
  
He opened his mouth to speak, but a cool wind came, and he stopped again.  
  
I was so cold.  
  
"The fountain sure has changed, huh?"  
  
I looked at him confused.  
  
"Oh, yeah," he smiled, "you were only 4 when they built this fountain. You probably wont remember? We met here for the first time when it was first built."  
  
"We did?" I said, trying to remember.  
  
He nodded. He smiled at me, and then looked back down.  
  
Oh man! It makes sense!  
  
_But in my dream the fountain looks brand new. Like when it was first built back when I was only 4.  
  
_"Pony...I..." His hand rested on top of mine.  
  
I stared at him confused and in some form of hope...  
  
He looked down at his hand on mine and sort of blushed.  
  
He was about to lift it off, as he was about to tell me what he's been trying to say, "Pony...I."  
  
I couldn't bear this any more! I closed my eyes and pressed my lips against his.  
  
Wake up, wake up, wake up...  
  
But I didn't. This wasn't my dream so I wasn't going to wake up.  
  
Now I can see the ending...well, the consequence to this kiss.  
  
His hand didn't lift off me, nor did he push me away.  
  
He sort of tensed, like froze. But he took me by surprise when his free hand rested on the back of my head, and he pulled me in more, as he opened his mouth.  
  
We kissed intimately, not sure which one of us should be more dominant in the kissing, so we just went along with it, what felt natural.  
  
I was so surprised he was kissing me back. His tongue was so soft. OMG OMG OMG I'M KISSING JOHNNY!!!  
  
I wanted more! I wanted all of him! To not only kiss his lips, but all over his body!  
  
Gee, I wondered if he could tell how inexperienced I was? I knew I was probably his first, but if I didn't know that, I would swear he's done this a thousand times before.  
  
I heard his soft moan, and his clenched my hair.  
  
But no matter how badly I wanted him, and for this to never end, I also needed air.  
  
We parted, both breathing heavily.  
  
My stomach felt tight, and just thinking about what we were doing just then, I felt the blood drain from my head, to somewhere down below...  
  
I felt kinda dizzy, and I smiled goofily at him.  
  
He was red, and breathing heavily. He also smiled, and licked his lips.  
  
"So what did you want to tell me?" I asked.  
  
He took in a deep breath and then said, "that I love you."  
  
You can all probably guess what happened after that right? Of course I felt high with happiness and told him I loved him too,  
  
Blah blah blah, yada yada yada...  
  
We went back to my place since Darry was out with Soda and Steve, they were going to try and find a girl for him.  
  
So...I had the house all to my self for a while...  
  
Is their any other way to end a story without sounding all corny and mushy-gushy? I'll do it the old-fashioned way...  
  
And so they lived happily ever after.  
  
THE END!!!!!!  
  
5  
4  
3  
2  
1  
  
I MAY do one last chapter when I have the time. But till then this is the end. Oh god, it was horrible!! I suck at endings!! Usually they are MUCH worse, so you were all let off lightly with this one.  
I didn't know how to...alright! Cant be stuffed to interpret the rest of the dream, so you all can interpret it however you want. 


	6. Ponyboy's wet dream

First off I would like to thank all the really nice people who had reviewed this story. And I said I might do one last chapter and here it is. I reckon it's a heaps better ending than the last one.

This chapter is rated R (first attempt at R) so be gentle with reviews.

If you want to end the story in a nice simple PG rated way…**DO NOT READ THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!**

5  
4  
3  
2  
1

Me and Johnny were sitting on my couch watching tv. We were home alone and would be for hours.

We had just come back from the movies and walked to my place. The movie was really bad man! I'm talkin', horrible horrific bad! Me and Johnny just walked straight out it was that terrible. But it was a good excuse to get him back to my place, so we could watch another movie, that was being advertised on tv quite a lot lately, that happened to be on soon.

So here we were. Watching the movie on my couch.

I looked at him smiling. He was so handsome and adorable. We had been secretly dating for about only a month but I knew I was in love with him. It was hard not to fall madly in love with him. I was so lucky to have him. He's all mine. I wanted to wrap my arms around him and kiss him.

But instead I just shifted closer to him and layed my head on his shoulder.

I noticed his breathing changed a little. But then returned to normal.

I wonder when I should tell my brothers about Johnny and me? I think they're beginning to suspect something since me and Johnny seem to "study" a lot, though his grades ain't getting any better.

This movie was boring. I hadn't really been concentrating so I had no idea what was going on. I normally have to watch it from the start to become involved with it.

I looked up at Johnny and he seemed pretty into it. I wish he was paying me attention.

We hadn't really gone that far. Just kissing and making out a little. I was hoping to go maybe a little further with him tonight, but he was so dang shy and timid. I dunno…sometimes he'll get really into it and just take control. But other times he's so shy he gets nervous just to kiss me.

I sighed thinking about it. I bet he was probably insecure or worried he was doing something wrong. He's great. I just wanted him to feel more confident with me.

"What's wrong?" He asked quietly.

I looked up at him again, "huh?"

"You sighed. Is somethin' buggin' you?"

I shook my head and then sort of nuzzled my head into his neck.

Oh please put your arms around me. Tell me you love me. Take off my clothes…

He kissed my head.

I looked up at him surprised. I was expected him just to go back to watching the movie. Hmm…Maybe Johnny's in the mood for some lovin'…

I smiled and kissed his lips.

Then the door creaked a little.

Johnny jumped and backed off.

I stared at it but when nothing happed I shrugged, "probably just the wind."

After an awkward silence he then said, "you wanna go to your room?"

I blinked a few times. "Okay," I said calmly.

WE'RE GONNA MAKE OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

We went in and he sat on my bed. He took off his jacket and dropped it on the ground.

He leaned back and stared at me.

I closed the door and leaned against the wall, "so what do you wanna do?"

He shrugged and looked at the ground as if the carpet had suddenly become interesting.

I rubbed my arm and stared at him. If you're wondering why we're not making out yet is because we go through this nervous/awkward stage were we just stand there till someone has the guts to make the first move.

"Pony…I know we've only been dating for…"

"1 month," I smiled. Hopefully we'll be together forever. Not likely since everyone is so against this sort of thing. But we can run away together and live in secret. Gosh, I can't live without him.

"Um…yeah 1 month. Um…"

He was so cute when he was nervous like this. I wanna kiss him.

He was beginning to blush and he smiled a little, "this is hard to say."

That was a good sign. Means its not a bad talk. He's so cute, like a puppy!

"Pony…I," he began. This sounds familiar?

But before he could finish I walked over to him, sat on his lap, and began kissing him.

I couldn't take it any more! He was just so adorable!

I licked his lips, then sucked his bottom lip gently as I grabbed the end of his t-shirt and pulled it up.

We separated and he lifted his arms so I get his t-shirt off.

I tilted my head and began kissing his lips feverishly again. I was so hot for him, I couldn't understand what brought me to act like this (probably neither could Johnny…but he wasn't complaining).

I was becoming hard so I began to rub against him.

I've never done that but wow did it feel good.

Johnny fell back on the bed and I straddled his waist.

He smiled at me.

I took off my t-shirt and threw it away.

I trailed kisses from his lips, to his neck, down his chest to his pants.

by now I realized he was also hard and probably uncomfortable in those restricting jeans.

I tugged them off and he grinned gratefully.

I cupped his cheeks and kissed him again.

His hands touched my chest cautiously and he stroked up and down slowly.

I chuckled a little and began to remove his boxers.

He ran his hands through my hair and said, "I love your hair, Ponyboy."

I smiled, "thanks."

I got his boxers off and took off my remaining clothes.

Johnny sat up a little to kiss me. He shifted so he could sit up properly.

He began to kiss my neck and sucked gently.

I closed my eyes and moaned. I felt incredible doing this with him. I've never seen him naked and I thought he had a great body!

He layed back down and I got off him. "Johnny you wanna…"

"Have sex?"

"I was gonna say you wanna take things slower. But okay, cool!"

"I was tryin' to ask before…but I got nervous," he said, looking relaxed again.

I kissed his lips and caressed his cheek for a bit, just staring at him and smiling.

He was so perfect. I couldn't believe he wanted me to take his virginity.

But I layed down on him and positioned myself.

"Will this hurt?" He asked a little frightened.

"Probably." I said sadly.

He nodded, "okay." And he squeezed his eyes shut.

I kissed his lips one last time before actually doing it and asked just to make sure, "you're sure 'bout this?"

"Yes…OOWWWWWW!!!"

I eased myself inside him slowly and then just remained still for a while so he could get used to the feel of it.

Wow it was tight! It felt great but also uncomfortable.

"Relax," I told him. I felt horrible for putting him through this pain.

He slowly began to open his eyes and whimpered a little.

"Aw, Johnnycake!" I felt really bad now and I kissed him. "Want me to stop?"

He shook his head and pouted a little, "go on. I'll get used to it."

"I need you to relax more then." I said kissing his neck to calm him down.

He sighed and I felt his hands wrap around my shoulders and rest on my back.

It wasn't feeling so tight around me no more so I push in a little further, then out. And continued that –slowly- till I heard him begin to moan.

"How's it feeling now?" I said through my own jagged breath.

He nodded and grinned, "good…" he then closed his eyes and moaned. "Faster."

I did as he said and went a little faster. It was heating up and both our breaths were beginning to speed up.

"Faster," he repeated again so I did.

I buried my face in the pillow and moaned loudly.

He was clenching his nails into my back now and would grip harder everytime I thrusted back in.

We were moaning almost every breath now and my head was spinning with desire and my body was hot with pleasure.

I reached between our bodies and began to rub his dick. He moaned louder, squeezing his eyes shut and I felt his white sticky goo on my stomach.

He was red in the face and still panting, but he looked very pleased.

I couldn't take it no more, I was gonna explode!

"Pony? Ponyboy?" I heard Johnny say my name confused. I looked at Johnny strangely but he wasn't saying anything. He was just laying there smiling, with his eyes closed. Aw he looked so peaceful.

"Pony! Come on man, wake up!"

Ohmigod…no!

I woke up.

I sat up quickly and gasped to the sudden shock of darkness around my room.

I rubbed my eyes with my hands, sighing frustratingly. Why did I have to wake up!

I layed back down.

Johnny was beside me. He put his arm around my stomach and smiled.

He was sleeping over the night and Soda offered to take the couch. He had no idea me and Johnny had been dating for about a month.

"You were sweatin' somethin' bad man, and kept tossin' and turnin'. I thought maybe you were havin' a nightmare? Are you okay?"

I was sorta annoyed at him for waking me up, but his attentions were good. Besides, who could stay mad at him when his hair was messed up like that?

"I don't remember what I dreamt about…" I lied obviously. "What's the time?" I asked.

He rolled over to look at the time, then rolled back to face me, "almost 3:30 in the mornin'."

I wasn't really tired now and he didn't seem to be tired either. So we just sat there in silence.

"Hey…wanna go to the movies today?"

5  
4  
3  
2  
1

Kay, Ponyboy didn't "technically" have a wet dream, but I guess he was close? Hope you all liked this chapter and no flames. This is it. THE END OF THE STORY!!! **dramatic music**


End file.
